Comme quoi il ne faut pas rater un sort
by Maryweather.H
Summary: Une journée normale à Poudlard...du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un secet soit découvert ,qu'un professeur tente une nouvelle expérience et en plus la fin du monde approche! Quand Harry et Ron débarquent dans Dofus et Drago et Blaise dans Twilight...


**Comme quoi il vaut mieux ne pas rater son sort...**

**Liste de défi :**

**-porte fenêtre invisible**

**-"ça craint du boudin!"**

**-"Mais quel gland !"**

**-"You fuck my wife??!"(; Audrey) = "Tu couches avec ma femme??!"**

**-Ginny et le magazine de Ron (scène salle commune)**

**-Défi inventer sort dont on connait pas l'effet = Harry et Ron - Dofus et Drago et Blaise - Twilight**

**- Fin du monde**

**-La pelle enchantée**

**-"Ah ben oui forcément ça va tout de suite moins bien marcher!"**

Chapitre 1 :

Comme tous les matins au château de Poudlard ,Harry Potter ,dit le Survivant , se leva aux alentours de 04h30 ,comme tout le monde ,il quitta son lit les yeux mi-clos ,comme tout le monde ,il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour son pipi du matin ,comme tout le monde ,et à mi-chemin il s'encastra magistralement dans une porte-fenêtre invisible ,comme...eh bien comme seul Neville en aurait été capable...!

-Ca craint du boudin!!!!

Ce cri ,très discret bien sûr ,réveilla ses camarades qui tentaient de faire un semblant de grasse matinée (à 4h du mat' -_-') .Evidement le rire tonitruant de Ron n'aidait pas non plus .

-Je t'ai bien eu cette fois !

-Mais quel glandu !

Sur ce saint Potter se jeta sur Ron et il lui éclata la tronche !

Ron se releva quelques minutes plus tard le nez dégoulinant de sang et s'exclama :

-You fuck my wife ??!

Harry ,pas bilingue pour un sou ,dévisagea Ron une bonne dizaine de minutes (nan il est pas lent à la détente) d'un air d'incompréhension total et déclara très intelligement :

-Hein?!

Peu après ils se rendirent dans la salle commune...

Chapitre 2 :

A l'instant même où Ron pénètra dans la salle commune ,sous les regards de toute la salle -se qui l'étonna- Ginny cria :

-Ronald Weasley ! Espèce de sale petit pervers !!!

Ron mort de honte dévisagea sa soeur qui brandissait sous son nez un de ses magazines pour adulte .

-C'était sous ton lit sale petit obsédé !

Alors qu'il croyait avoir atteint le summum de la honte ,Colin Crivey ,seulement vétu d'une écharpe de Gryffondor cachant ses parties intimes ,entra en hurlant dans la salle commune :

-C'EST LA FIN DU MONDEUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'attention de toute la salle se porta sur lui et Ron pu déguerpir le plus discrètement du monde ,en récupérant son magazine au passage .

Colin toujours hurlant ,brandissait sauvagement une pelle -assomant la moitié des élèves- et disait :

-HAHAHAHAHA! Vous allez tous mourir !!!Mais moi ,ma pelle enchantée me sauvera !!!Niark niark niark!!!

Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivée en baragouinant qu'il allait "creuser son trou".La moitié de la salle explosa de rire ,l'autre moitié resta perplexe ,la troisième moitié ne s'était toujours pas réveillé .

Chapitre 3 :

Après ce réveille plus que mouvementé ,les élèves de Gryffondor se rendirent en cours de sortilège .Au programme : création de sort grâce à la formule _"Creatus Auhasarus"_ -création personnelle de Flitwick (qu'il n'avait bien sûr jamais testé avant) .Le professeur désigna 4 élèves au hasard (bien entendu) :

-Harry Potter ,Drago Malefoy ,Blaise Zabini ,euh...Ronald Weasley ?

Ron quitta donc sa place pour rejoindre les autres et il sortit sa baguette magique cassée se tenant pret pour lancer le sort .

Le professeur Flitwick la lui arracha des mains en voyant dans quel état elle était .

-Ah ben oui forcément ,avec CA ,ça va tout de suite moins bien marcher !

Ron baissa la tête penaud et laissa Harry lancer le sort .

Les deux groupes se mirent donc en position et Harry et Drago crièrent en même temps :

-_Creatus Auhasarus _!

Et les 4 élèves disparurent dans un nuage de fumée orange .

Chapitre 4 :

Quelques minutes plus tard ,Harry reprit connaissance ,il regarda autour de lui et découvrit qu'en plus de ne plus être dans sa salle de classe habituelle ,un étrange mouton court sur patte était en train de machonner sa robe de sorcier ;pendant ce temps Ron tentait de se débarasser d'une espèce de boule de poile jaune qui lui picorait les fesses .Harry se releva et vit une pancarte indiquant : "Bienvenue en Amakna ,Contrée des Dofus"

-Mais c'est quoi ce bins??!

A des centaine de kilomètres -et peut-être quelques dimensions- de là ,Drago et Blaise reprenaient eux aussi connaissance dans une forêt lugubre .Ils marchèrent quelque temps pour tenter de se repérer pensant être dans la forêt interdite lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière vivement éclairée .Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait un jeune homme torse nu qui semblait discuter avec un énorme loup .Le plus étonant n'était pas que le loup faisait la taille d'un cheval mais que le jeune homme brillait comme s'il était recouvert de diamant .Etonnés Drago et Blaise lachèrent une exclamation peu discrète et les deux autres se tournèrent vers eux .Lorsqu'ils les virent ,le loup-garou et le vampire se lancèrent à leur poursuite .

Plus jamais on ne rentendit parler de ces 4 élèves semblant avoir disparu dans des dimensions parallèles .

Chapitre 5 :

A Poudlard...

-Quelqu'un sait où est Colin ?

-Sûrement encore dans son trou...

-Quand même Seamus ,ça fait trois semaines qu'il y ait sans rien à boire ou à manger...

-Je sais Hermione ,mais tu sais bien qu'il a ensorcelé l'entrée de son trou ,impossible de communiquer avec lui ou de lui donner quoi que ce soit.

-Bah...T'as raison ,il finira bien par remonter...

FIN!!

_**Voilà une petite fic que j'ai fait avec mon cousin ,petit délire sympathique ,à vous de nous dire ce que vous en pensez .**_

_**Reviews!!**_

_**KixXx!**_


End file.
